Ave Rapaz
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [EdxRoyxRiza] Conjunto de 3 drabbles Roy's POV, Ed's POV, Riza's POV. ¿Qué ocurre cuando el ratón quiere cazar al águila?
1. Roy

.. **Título: **Ave Rapaz ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría:** Drama  
.. **Summary:** EdxRoyxRiza Conjunto de 3 drabbles (Roy's POV, Ed's POV, Riza's POV). ¿Qué ocurre cuando el ratón quiere cazar al águila?  
.. **Disclaimer:** Aunque dijese que fma me pertenece, nadie me creería, pero si alguien me lo quiere regalar por mi cumple que es el dia 5, yo encantada! ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor): Roy's POV **hablandole a Riza y refiriendose a Ed. **Criticas** constructivas, no flames, onegai. Reviews!

* * *

Reconocer que me equivoqué no es excusa. Simplemente porque yo mejor que nadie "debía" mantener mi firmeza frente a cualquier situación...

Pero me dejé llevar.

Bien, eso tampoco es excusa, de hecho no tengo ninguna. Al menos, ninguna válida.

Todo por un crío arrogante y una condenada borrachera. No sé qué pretendía. Quizá de haberlo sabido no estaría hoy rogando tu perdón.

Siempre supiste que aquel endemoniado niñato me hacía perder los nervios pero nunca creí posible que me encomendara a él para no perder la cordura.

O tal vez sólo para deshacerme de ella.

La situación no es fácil y tú eres fría.

Quizá sólo buscaba un poco de falso calor para que las heridas del alma no fuesen tan dolorosamente insoportables.

Quizá sólo buscaba desatar mis más primitivos instintos dominantes y él era la presa perfecta que se dejó cazar.

Es pura energía, espíritu indomable, ardor y carácter encerrados en un pequeño pero a la par hermoso recipiente, siempre con actitud desafiante, siempre con prisa, siempre volando para no poderlo atrapar. Como un ave de presa que nadie puede alcanzar, del que somos poco más que juguetes y nos domina a su antojo.

A veces pienso que fue por eso, que mi orgullo no me permitía seguir siendo atrapado por él, por sus encantos infantiles tan prohibidos como lejanos, por sus ojos dorados y su brillo feroz y radiante, por las hebras doradas que flotaban sobre su cabello...

El ratón quiso atrapar al águila y en su intento fue devorado.

Porque cuando al fin fue mío, cuando lo apresé entre mis brazos y su soberbia moría entre gemidos sobre mi mesa... entraste tú.

Me devoró con sus engaños y me arrastró al fondo del abismo mirándome desde lo alto, triunfante.

Ya no me miras y eres más fría que antes. Por las mañanas me saludas con los ojos enrojecidos por lágrimas secas. Mis explicaciones no sirven, no quieres ni siquiera escucharme y lo entiendo, a pesar de todo entiendo, maldita sea, que tengas ganas de pegarme un tiro entre ceja y ceja por el daño que te he hecho, porque es lo único que me he ganado. Y aún así, seguiré aclamando tu tan lejano perdón...

Porque los ojos del águila me han atrapado y necesito ser devorado.

* * *


	2. Riza

.. **Título: **Ave Rapaz ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor): Riza's POV. Criticas** constructivas, no flames, onegai. Reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo es tan normal...

Y a la vez tan asfixiantemente inusual...

Pero normal.

Tan falsamente corriente que siento náuseas.

Aparentamos que nada pasó, pero las miradas lo dicen todo.

_"Perdóname..."_

_"Te odio..."_

Los vi en un turno de noche, en el despacho, asquerosamente juntos. Todas sus eternas palabras de amor cruzaron mi mente y me golpearon con fuerza, dejándome confundida unos instantes, furiosa después. Tuve que salir corriendo cuando me llamó, no podía mirarlo a la cara. No me importaba su condición, no me importaba que no fuera yo quien estuviese en su corazón... Pero él, voluntariamente, proclamó su amor por mí a escondidas del resto. _"Te amaré por siempre". _Maldito bastardo.

Siempre supe que el alquimista rubio lo hacía enloquecer, pero desconocía aquel extremo. Sólo era un niño... Pero cuando lo vi, no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio con lágrimas en los ojos de dolor. Sólo un ronco y apenas audible gemido, y nada más.

Él ya no viene. Aquel día lo vi correr como alma que lleva el diablo, lejos, muy lejos, a refugiarse entre los brazos metálicos de su hermano menor, reteniendo el llanto vanamente, y nunca más apareció. Vi su reloj de plata abandonado en el suelo del pasillo, renunciando a lo que le trajese algún recuerdo de aquello. ¿Le proporcionaba vergüenza? ¿O simplemente aquel hombre lo había usado de juguete y aquello le dolió?

¿Debería imitarlo?

He perdido la razón de mantenerme aquí, no quiero protegerlo, desearía que se pudriese. No me importa que sea una solución cobarde, hay demasiado dolor dentro de mí. Aún se mantiene en mi cerebro la patética imagen de los dos, sobre el escritorio de despacho, acompañada de las voces de los fantasmas que me recordaban las veces en las que me decías que siempre me amarías, interrumpidas sólo por sus gemidos.

Sólo soy un capricho más de un enfermo.

Quiero volar lejos...

_Lejos..._


	3. Edward

.. **Título: **Ave Rapaz ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor): Edward's POV. Criticas** constructivas, no flames, onegai. Reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me cobija el cuerpo helado y casi inerte de mi hermano entre las sombras, pero no es suficiente.

_El dolor me persigue, no se va, no se va... Dile que se marche, por favor..._

Hacía mucho que no sentía tanto miedo; relámpagos de recuerdos me azotaban la mente con crueldad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme una cosa así? Algo tan despreciable, tan impropio de él... Tan terriblemente inesperado.

Mi cuerpo aún se resiente y duele. Me muerdo el dorso de la mano para no comenzar a gritar de nuevo entre mil pesadillas, aunque esté despierto.

_Al, ayúdame... Tengo miedo..._

Tan normal como un día cualquiera, recibía sus nuevas instrucciones entre comentarios sarcásticos que yo rebatía. Y de pronto me encontraba humillantemente postrado sobre su mesa, sintiendo sus manos y su lengua desplazarse sobre mi piel, quemándome. Entre sollozos le grité, rogué, ordené, supliqué que me liberase, con lágrimas nublando mi visión, sintiendo repugnancia. En vano.

_Me violó, el maldito bastardo._

Quisiera arrancarme con las uñas la piel que rozó. Al me ha detenido en este intento cinco veces. Cuando ella nos descubrió, quise pedirle ayuda pero de mi garganta ya no salían palabras, mi voz se había perdido, y ella huyó rápidamente, abandonándome a merced de aquella bestia que me hirió en todos los sentidos. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, me dejó marchar.

_Al, me siento tan sucio..._

Las piernas me temblaban y todo mi ser me dolía en demasía, pero aún así corrí. Arrojé con rabia el reloj de plata a algún lugar: no volvería jamás, aunque aquello me privase de encontrar la piedra filosofal. Sólo me detuve frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que me alojaba temporalmente con Al y pretendí mantener las apariencias... pero no pude. Acabé contándoselo todo, y él se quedó en silencio. Me ayudó a ducharme, a llorar, a intentar dejar de gritar.

Ahora me arrulla entre sus brazos de metal, meciéndome como a ún bebé, murmurando palabras de consuelo para mi alma inconsolable.

Mi propia piel me da asco, mi ropa está contaminada, el dolor me impregna la vida...

Su armadura es confortable y cálida para mi ahora cuerpo desnudo, marcada por aquel hombre y mis propios arañazos. No puedo volver, no quiero ver el infierno otra vez.

_Al... no me dejes..._

_Al... Ayudame a levantar el vuelo..._

_Elevarme sobre el cielo y no aterrizar nunca más..._

_Nunca más..._


End file.
